


His Inner Demon

by Reldai



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aggressive Steve, Dominant Steve, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Serum Side Effects, Sexual Content, Sexual Hulk, Smut, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reldai/pseuds/Reldai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had little control over this side of him. Over the desire that first cursed him during the forties. But after waking from his coma, he assumed the need had vanished. That was until it hit him harder then ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Inner Demon

 

It was happening again.

It was back in the forties when he first noticed _it_ while he was on stage practically singing show tunes. It was like he was going through puberty again. Random hard-ons in his all-too-tight suit. A painful need to release. Month after month the intensity he felt, boiling in his loins grew stronger and stronger. At first, a simple jerk of his hand was all he needed to push the need away. But then he needed more.

The USO girls were more than willing to help. A blow here and a hand job there. It alleviated some of the pain. But he fought himself. He could never let this sexual fiendish side of him bed one of the girls. That was not what Steve Rogers wants. He want romance and love, not a meaningless fuck.

Halfway through his planned out tour he became bored with the girls and their little favors. With the excitement gone and this constant need still stabbing at his sex drive, he just didn’t know what to do. Then through a series of events he found his way to Agent Carter who in turn led him to his lifetime friend Bucky Barnes. During his final moments in the forties, both Bucky and Peggy felt the wrath of his sex drive. It was a hazy fit that to this day he barely remembered.

Later when he woke up from the seventy year coma, he had yet to feel that pull. He thought - no - he’d hoped that all those years on ice had cooled the burn. Then one night he woke in a cold sweat with an aching erection and a desire he had never felt before. It was painful. Making his need in his past life look like nothing. This want was seven decades of sexual tension built up begging for a release.

All attempts to soothe the desire failed.

“Steve!”

“No.” He breathed out sitting up with a snap.

“Where the hell are you man?”

Tumbling from his bed, he snatched up a pair of his sweat pants and threw them on. The fabric against his cock sent an unwanted jolt to his brain, resulting in a grunt from the back of his throat.

“Steve, man. If I find your ass dead in the shower I’m instagraming that shit.”

Hoping the hard-on wasn’t noticeable, he staggered from his room. Darcy, with all her perfect curves, was standing in his kitchen heating up something on his stove. Luckily for him, her back was turned giving him the chance to sit up on the barstool, hiding the bulge tenting his sweats. “What are you doing here Darce?” His voice was slightly strained.

“My damn roommate has her boytoy over while her boyfriend is in New York. And I’d rather not be in the bunk under them while they do things that would make Sasha Grey blush. So, I thought I’d make you sleep on the couch for the weekend.” Darcy explained - or rather - rambled on as she bent over to unzip her boots and kick them off. Her skirt hiked up, revealing the lacy cobalt blue boy shorts she was wearing.

He covered his mouth as it went dry and he could feel his length twitch. Ever since he met Darcy he was attracted to her. While she was adorably beautiful with her beanies and her oversized sweaters, she secretly had the body of a sex kitten. She had those plump lips he wanted to see wrapped around the base of his cock. The kind of curves that were perfect for grabbing onto. Or even her overly full breasts that he would kill to watch bounce as she rode him mercilessly.

A hand brushed against his face and he jumped a mile into the air. Okay, that was an exaggeration but it was enough of a jump to make him nearly stumble off his stool.

“God Steve are you okay? You were all zombie-fied with the whole drooling and ignoring me thing. You know you’re burning up, right? So sweaty. Ew.” She moved to wipe her hand on his pants but he grabbed her wrist before she could even make contact.

“D-Don’t.” He practically growled.

“Steve seriously man, what is wrong?” Darcy gently tried cupping his face with the hand he wasn’t possessing. But that only resulting in him smacking it away.

“You need to leave.” He told her in an almost dangerous voice, one he didn’t know he could make.

She shook her head, her brown curls bouncing around her face. “Like hell I’m leaving. Look at you. You’re shaking Steve!” Darcy was the kind of person who was usually able to tell when to back off. But then there were times when her stubborn side knew to push through. And normally, he could see the motives of her and her thick head. However, now he knew she had no idea what she was doing.

Darcy hadn’t the slightest inkling how her presence was affecting him. She was so close he could smell the perfume she wore - he couldn’t place the exact smell but it did nothing to help his arousal. Steve could feel her heat radiating off her body and his mind painfully wandered. And oh God - the way she bit her lip in concern. It was torture.

“Leave.” he held his breath.

“No.”

He stood up quickly, knocking the chair back causing it to tumble to the ground with a loud thud. In one fluid movement he spun her around pressing her to the edge of the counter. “You should do as your told for once.”

“Steve! What the hell-” She was cut off when he pressed his swollen ache against her round ass. Darcy inhaled sharply, her head dipping down. “Tha-That better be a baton or cucumber or something, Steve.”

“Not even close, hun.” His raspy voice said lowly as his hand brushed her curls to the side revealing her neck. Leaning down, he pressed his lips over her pulse. “One last chance to leave Darce.” She could feel his lips moving over her skin, his hip grinding against her ass making her knees shake under her. “You stay and I can not guarantee what will and will not happen.”

“I- Steve…” her pressed her back to his chest. “I will not leave you but I- I’ve- I’ve never- you know.” She told him in hopes it would make him ease off. Her virginity wasn’t something she advertized, but this was the closest she had ever come to losing it. Sure, she had made out with guys, one even felt her up. However that was that. ...And this? Well _this_ was Steve’s iron like hard-on digging into her ass. For some reason, it seemed to be the only thing stopping her from bopping him on the nose and sprinting out the door.

But then again being in his arms, pressed against _him_... she was living out all those naughty dreams of hers.

“You mean I can watch your pretty face twist in pleasure at your first stretch?” His hand slid around to turn her head to look at him, his mouth centimeters from hers. “Oh, I can’t let you get away now.”

With wide eyes she studied his face. There was a wicked smirk on his lips, a dark hungry look in his eyes. Those words were not from Steve. The Steve she knew - andliked- spoke to her with respect. He cared for her and she him. They innocently flirted, he even called her gorgeous once. But this? He looked like a Soldier who was just back from a war during a burlesque show after not seeing a woman for years on end. She could pretty much smell his arousal. His want. The evidence of his pain obviously there.

Making a decision she closed her eyes, reaching her hand up and behind her to brush her fingers through his hair. Her lips parted ever so slightly. “I’m staying.”

Her actions earned her a growl from him, his lips crashing down on hers. There was no time to be tender, to work into a form of passion. No, not from him. His tongue plunged into her mouth, his large hands holding her close to him. Kissing her hard she made a small whine into his mouth.

“Steve!”

“What?!” He snapped harshly keeping her lips to his.

She made another pained noise. “You’re diggin’ the damn counter into my hip bones!”

Pulling back he scooped her up, one arm wrapping around her shoulders while the other held her under her knees. “And here I wanted to fuck you right there, bent over- breasts pressed to the marble.” His words cause Darcy’s red face to deepen into an impossible color.

“Look at you. So innocent.”

Licking his lips he started for his bedroom. He kicked the door open, making her jump. While he wanted to toss her on the bed and just get on with it, but he didn’t. Instead, he set her down on her feet with a thump. Her back found its way against his chest yet again, as his mouth came down on her neck. The woman leaned her head back against his shoulder, a small sound coming from her lip. He looped his arms around her, his hands grabbing the bottom of her sweater. A grin formed on his lips as he felt her instantly put her arms up like a child. In a flash, the ugly thing was off her torso and on the floor already, out of his mind. Moving to focus back on her, he stopped as he realized her hips were swaying left to right as she wiggled out of her skirt. Once it pooled at her feet, he picked her up under the arms and finally threw her on the bed.

His eyes took in the sight. A small amount of lust and curiosity filled her eyes. Those pearly white teeth biting her plump, bottom lip. Her red lipstick smeared across her mouth. She sat up, leaning on her elbows. Her shoulders were tensed up and her legs pressed tightly together; a partnership that made her whole body language read that she was a bit fearful of what will happen. As his knee hit the mattress with all his weight, she, and more importantly her breasts that were cupped in a strapless cobalt blue bra, bounced slightly. It was a beautiful sight to see.

Crawling to her side he reached behind her and unhooked that damn contraption. Tossing the bra over his head, he inhaled harshly as his cock sent a pained ache throughout his system. Her greater than average breasts were before him, their shape held without the bra. Perfectly perky for her large size. The image wasn’t ruined with popped, strained veins and her stretch marks were minimal and fading. An ideal set of tits. One of his hands cupped her left breast, taking it’s weight as his thumb running over the small peaked nipple. Another whimper escaped her lips and he pressed his lips to her right bud, pulling it into his mouth.

He felt her hands on his shoulders, small noises escaping from the young woman. “Ste-ve!” She cried out and then she realized he was between her legs, pressing his rock like length against her as his mouth aggressively gnawed at her breast. There was nothing gentle about his actions. He was rough, harsh.

Her whimpers fueled the devil in him - those mewls music to his ears - and he grabbed below her. In one fluid movement he pulled her at her hips and forced her never touched sex to fully caress his size.  She was completely his to take. With that thought lingering in his head he crashed his lips against hers, kissing her hard.

His hip ground against her in a repeating motion, the pleasure enough to make him rip off the lace barrier that covered her. The wetness of the fabric did not go unnoticed by his wicked mind. His thumbs worked their way under the elastic band of his sweatpants, pushing them off his legs; his desperation making his actions a bit sloppy. With his cock finally free he stared down at her. The need to just slam into her already overwhelming. But he couldn’t resist to touch her.

His hand reached down, his palm pressed to her clit firmly, as his fingers slipped between her swelling folds. “Damn.” He hissed, feeling just how wet he made her. Those fingers, calloused with his time at war, circled the entrance that her body had opened and slicked in preparation for him and his girth. His palm made rough swirls over her sensitive nub. And to his amazement, she cried out - his name echoing in the room as she came for him. That made the temptation that much harder. The overwhelming urge won and he slipped one single finger in. Her muscles still spasming through her climax. Her release soaking him. She was tight. So, so tight.

A virgin.

He froze.

He knew that, of course he did, but this made it real. It was so simple to say she was untouched but to take her innocence? Like some sort of fiend?

For the first time he saw her without his lust distorting his sight. She was shaking under him, her hands covering her face. Red marked her skin and yellow bruises were forming over her body. Her neck. Breast. Hips. All were blemished by the demon inside of him. Bite marks, some with broken skin, covered her - When had he even bit her? She revealed her face, to look at him in confusion. There were cuts on her swollen lips from his teeth, and he realized the taste of iron in his mouth. Darcy looked brutalized.

He did this to her.

Pulling away, he jumped back from her. “Steve?!” She sat up to reach for him, but it was too late. He was gone, disappearing in the bathroom. Slamming the door and locking it.

**Author's Note:**

> Meep. First post on AO3 (or in this fandom even). I will be writing more to this, till then Steve's been cockblocked by Himself [cough cough] aka my writer's brain. 
> 
> Now that smut is out of the way, I shall attempt a fic with an actual plot. 
> 
> Till later, 
> 
> Rozzy


End file.
